miracle_bloomersfandomcom-20200215-history
Miracle Bloomers Wiki
A Wiki about The Miracle Bloomers Manga AKA Mahou Buruma, Mahou Bloomers, Magic Bloomers Welcome to the Miracle Bloomers Wiki An uplifting tale of spirit and determination, of revelation and acceptance, as embodied by a young person's will to win an upcoming school marathon, and who will stop at nothing to do so, not even the unconventional suggestions of their older sister. Miracle Bloomers Wiki is a transgender themed wiki. Miracle Bloomers Manga is a short story about a young persons dedication to be the best runner in their school. The main character is a High School student, and a member of the school's Distance Running Sports Team. This manga character, born perceived as a male, is possibility a male-to-female transgender person. As such, when the character is being perceived as their birth gender of a male, male pronouns will be used. When they are presenting as a teenage girl, female pronouns will be used. Distribution Miracle Bloomers manga was created and drawn by Seihou Kei in Japanese in 2010. The manga was published by Million Shuppon, and serialized in the manga magazine Oto Nyan. ''The manga was translated into English in 2014. Introduction Just what are 'bloomers' ? Known as ''buruma ''in the Japanese language, bloomers were introduced in Japan as women's clothing for physical education, in 1903. After the 1964 Summer Olympics in Tokyo, a newer style of bloomers which fit the body closer, similar to female volleyball uniforms, and similar to the heavy, tight-fitting panties that cheerleaders wear under their pleated mini-skirts, became commonplace. Almost all of the schools in Japan had polo shirts and bloomers as the official girl's athletic uniform and clothing for school sports. ( Picture left ) Around the mid-1990's, however, schools and individuals began to choose to wear sports shorts instead of bloomers, citing modesty concerns. ( Picture right ) But many Japanese schools still have polo shirts and bloomers as their official girl's sports uniform. The Miracle Bloomers, by Seihou Kei as told by CuteButLooksLolita, with highlights, commentary and opinion. For many generations, this family has been involved with the sport of Distance Running. Grandfather had won the All-Japan Marathon for three years in a row. His daughter, now a mother herself, set a girl's school marathon time record in high school that stood for seven years. And now her two children, the older one now a young woman, and the younger one perceived as a boy at birth, named Aki, and who is now in High School; both have shown an compelling interest in distance running. The older sister ran in High School, competing in many local and interscholastic marathons, willing several First Place Gold Medals. Now the younger sibling is poised to run in their first High School Marathon, with high expectations to, at least, place among the top ten finishers. He has trained long and hard, running circuits around the neighborhood for weeks on end. However, on the afternoon before the day of the beginning of their first marathon, doubts creep into their mind, and their self-confidence erodes away, after a less than desirable last run and practice. Afterwards, he confronts his older sister, and 'spills the beans' about their trepidation and uneasiness regarding tomorrow's big event. When they were both younger, the older sister noticed how cute and feminine-looking Aki was turning out to be. She would many times dress young Aki in little girl's clothing, pretty dresses and such, and pretend that they were big sister and little sister, even going out in public as two little girls together. Mother would voice her disapproval, but secretly, she, too, admired how cute and sweet Aki would look like and how pleasant it was having others see Aki as a little girl. Because the two siblings were so close to one another, it is no surprise that Aki comes to his older sister for help and advice on how to mentally prepare for their first marathon, and how to dissipate the funk that has taken over his mind and self-confidence. Bursting into big sister's room, and all sweaty and upset from the day's mournful practice, Aki wants to know how to run faster, even faster than their best practice time so far. After all, it has always seemed to Aki that Big Sister never would get worried about running well in her marathons, and never had any 'butterflies in her stomach' before a competitive run. Big Sis is relaxing on her bed, reading a manga, when Aki comes in like a firecracker going off, declaring that he is sick and tired of ( supposedly ) running so slow, especially the day before his first school-wide marathon ! So that is why you have been running practice relays around the neighborhood, remarks Big Sis as Aki tries to catch his breath, and as tears of exasperation begin streaming down his cheeks. As tears keep coming, and Aki quietly sobs, Big Sister thinks to herself. She muses that Aki has trained very hard, and is in a good position to place in the top ten finishers, this bad practice notwithstanding. But just what is holding them back right now, what is sapping his strength ? A few more moments of serious thinking occurs, and then a 'light bulb' goes off in Big Sisters head ! She springs from the bed, and begins rummaging through her many drawers of clothing, tossing everything out into the air ! Finally, she finds it, and here it is. HERE IT IS !!! She tells Aki to change out of the T-shirt and boxer shorts that he had practiced in, into this particular running outfit, and to let her see how he now looks. These are MIRACLE BLOOMERS, announces Big Sister !!! Aki-chan is now wearing a cream-colored girl's polo shirt, trimmed in lavender, and girl's medium purple bloomers with dual white stripes on the side. Running in this outfit will guarantee that you will win first place, or so says Big Sister ! Aki-chan changed clothes without thinking about much of anything, but now is astonished at the thought of wearing bloomers for the marathon. How are bloomers supposed to help me, cries Aki-chan ? Big Sis nonchalantly remarks that she herself was a distance runner in high school, a very good one at that. I know that your nickname was " Gone With the Wind ", replies Aki-chan. Thinking to herself, Big Sis acknowledges that was her nickname, but that was because she had skipped so many classes, and still managed to graduate. Nickname notwithstanding, those bloomers, that outfit, is what gave me speed, because they are 'Miracle Bloomers', Big Sis declares. The outfit will increase your strength and agility, and that outfit will reduce the pull of gravity on you. Laying it on even thicker, and with a sly look in her eyes, she says to believe in the bloomers, and you can't lose ! Starry-eyed Aki-chan is taking it all in, and declares that they 'get it' with all honesty. Big Sister thinks to herself about the massive Gullibility Factor that is on display right now, but says nothing. Next, Aki-chan asks about the colorful lavender ribbon, tied into a huge bow, that Sis has placed on the top of the head. Why, that is to keep your nice blonde hair out of your eyes when you are speeding right along. Finally, Aki-chan implores that they lighten up and not wear their underwear, and just the bloomers. No, No, NO, advises Sis. But the bulkiness makes for a tight fit . . . . and . . . . and . . . . Big Sister checks things out, and calms Aki-chan's fears by telling them that if they will just calm down, and relax, the tightness will go away by itself ! _____________________________________ The next day, the morning weather is perfect for running, mild temperatures, and a cool breeze at everyone's back. The starting gun goes off with a bang, and the marathoners are on their way with high spirits. That is, except for Aki-chan. Dressed in the outfit that his older sister had worn for most of her marathon runs, Aki's sour and fearful attitude from yesterday has been replaced with mild embarrassment. Bloomers, indeed !!! Seen as a female teenage runner by everyone, runners and audience alike, Aki-chan rues the fact that she is actually wearing bloomers, and decided at the starting line to let the hemline of the polo shirt hang out, to help cover the bloomers as she runs. Notice The Management Positions for Miracle Bloomers ''are all taken, and the editing manpower of this wikia is currently adequate. However, if you still wish to edit on this wikia, you MUST observe these Editing Guidelines . Latest activity Category:Browse